Finally Home
by Nahgem
Summary: Castiel finds his home, in Dean. *One-shot* Slash: don't like it? Don't read it.


Finally Home 

I had never rebelled before. Never. I was an Angel of the Lord, and what he felt; what he was doing was a sin but I couldn't help myself. What I had always wanted was to belong, to have a family: something to hold on to and I finally had it because his brother and sisters fell. Being cast my home, from Heaven was the thing that gave me the freedom to be with _whomever_ I wanted, and yet that made me feel even worse about my betrayal.  
Watching Dean Winchester, and his brother was the thing that kept me alive, being careful not to let them see me, I took care of them from afar, knowing that if I let Dean or Sam see him… They would not let me go again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Dean moved out from the shadows, I knew I was caught. There was no getting away this time. Dean walked closer and I could feel the heat from his body and it made me want to cry. Dean touched my shoulder, pulled me in for a hug and said it was okay; that he forgave me, and that I was family. I could not hold it in any longer, my legs gave out from under me and I collapsed into Dean's arms with a sob and apologized for everything I did, and to everyone I hurt.

Shushing, Dean helped me onto the bed and took off my shoes and socks. I curled into a ball, not wanting Dean to have to see me cry. As I heard Dean walk away, I peeked out, and saw him take off his shirt and close the door. Not knowing what was going on, I sat up and tilted my head curiously; Dean chuckled at me and whispered, "There's my Cas." Crawling onto the bed, he looked at me with the saddest eyes that I had ever seen on a human and I felt like my world was falling apart. Lifting up my shirt, Dean saw all the bruises on my ribs and stomach. He made a choking noise, and made me lift my arms so he could take my clothing off and do a full inspection. "Jesus! Cas you look like shit!" I could tell that Dean was furious, but I couldn't tell where his anger was directed and I involuntarily flinched at his words. Dean seemed to notice, and his face softened and his eyes started tearing up. "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean it! I'll fix everything, I know I messed up and betrayed you; let you down…. I'm sorry, please don't cry! I need you!" I whispered, fresh tears falling freely down my face. " Don't apologize Cas, damn it Cas, you didn't do anything wrong, Metatron trick you. Hell, he tricked all of us, you fell Cas because he used you. You didn't do anything wrong, but how can I sit here with you looking like you've been run over by a truck and with me not being able to do anything, and not be pissed? I need you to be okay, you don't get that do you? Cas…. I-I…_you need to be okay_."

After his exclamation, Dean went quiet and all I could do was stare because he truly didn't believe everything that had happened was my fault. After everything, he still thought I was innocent. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, Dean rubbing alcohol on to my cuts while I just stared at him. The longer I stared, the more I started noticing things about Dean that I had never had the chance to. His face was the one place on his body that wasn't scarred, and the freckles covering his nose are the most amazing things I've ever seen, tracing the bridge of his nose up to his eyes I noticed that they were not all one color but a mix of green and gold, I have never seen anything so beautiful, and his lips were perfectly pouty even now while he was frowning in concentration.

That was it, the last straw with his lips so close and me finally realizing that everything I wanted and needed was right in front of me sewing up my skin. I leaned forward and touched my lips to his, and felt Dean sharply inhale, as I started to move away scared of what I had done. Chuckling, his hand came up to cup the back of my neck as he looked me in the eyes; showing me everything he felt was the same as what I felt and I was complete. I had found my soul, my love and my innocence all in one instance with Dean, and as he leaned in with a whisper of " _Finally." _I was home.


End file.
